


we'll scream to cause avalanches

by voodoochild



Series: Catch and Release [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Community: wrestlingkink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, background Finn/Bayley and Dean/Renee mentioned, bay living the dream and hitting the shield trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: It's twelve-fifteen in the morning on a rare Friday with no impending house shows or tapings, she's only one beer in while the rest of the combined roster is doing shots, and she's not prepared for this. (Bayley + Shieldboys + kink. What could go wrong?)





	we'll scream to cause avalanches

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild) in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> Title from Doomtree's "Heavy Rescue". Set nebulously around October 2017, so the Shield's been back together for a month, Dean’s elbow injury hasn’t happened, and let's just pretend the whole roster ended up with a couple extra days off. 
> 
> Originally started for seasonofkink, for the prompts "consent kink/negotiation", "dirty talk", and "orgies/group sex". Futher inspired by [ AP's kinkmeme prompt](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=6167#cmt6167) of Bayley being surprisingly kinky. Finished for Iddybang 2019, yes it took me 2 years, this is why I don’t write moresomes. This is also why it contains no reference to the Becky/Seth relationship and Jon’s split from WWE. Contains top!Roman, switchymostlytop!Dean, switchysub!Bayley, and sub!Seth, if these are things you want/need to know.
> 
> Love to Aistic for sharing her Shieldfeels, AP for the Bayley-love and prompting, and Mith for the cheerleading in the homestretch.

It's twelve-fifteen in the morning on a rare Friday with no impending house shows or tapings, she's only one beer in while the rest of the combined roster is doing shots, and she's not prepared for this.

She is nowhere _near_ prepared for the Shield boys propositioning her. 

They haven't gone for Sasha, who's wild and funny, who has that effortless sexiness. It wasn't Char, who's so unbelievably gorgeous and confident, has that last name that makes you do whatever she wants. It wasn't Becky with that hair and those legs, rocker-chick hot, or Lexi, tiny and cute and foul-mouthed hilarious, or Mella, who flirts like she breathes and laughs absolutely wicked. 

Her. The girl voted most adorable instead of sexy. Ms-I-don't-want-to-hurt-our-friendship girl. Wingwoman and agony aunt extraordinaire for the other Horsewomen. Coffee and video games, side ponytails and bright colors, and very few people that bother to know she's got other sides to her.

And apparently they've been dropping hints for weeks, but she honestly hasn't connected the dots. Seth was just being Seth last Friday, wanting to mainline Tekken with a fellow gamer in his hotel room. Last week, Roman was just being nice, buying her and Sasha pizza after a house show and staying to talk even after Sasha bailed. Dean was just - okay, she'd wondered why he'd randomly started doing the Glasgow song at her (in the cheesiest voice, starting with "eyyyyy we want some Bayley"), but he has a weird sense of humor, and she hadn't minded his ridiculous puppy-dog eyes.

In the parking lot of a dive bar Becky had dragged everyone to, where they've ducked out of sight of the fans, and any and all cameras, Seth rolls his eyes. "It was practically an engraved invitation, Bay. You know Dean shows his interest with bad singing and outrageous jokes."

"I did not actually know that. And what invitation?" she asks. "I'm confused here."

Roman runs a hand through his hair, wrecking the bun and causing a fall of little wispy strands. She wants to pet it. "We're interested in you. We all think you're gorgeous, and fun, and if you're into it, maybe something can happen."

'Something' could be nothing because somebody backs out, or it could be one of those road stories you smile knowingly at your co-workers about, and the not-knowing scares her. Which is stupid, because she knows them.

It's just Dean, the guy who steals everyone's french fries and gets you back to your hotel room safely when you can't keep up with him at the bar. The guy who didn't speak to her for about four months after her call-up, but who sat down with a bottle of vodka after she broke up with her ex and kicked everyone out of the back of the tour bus to let her cry.

It's just Roman, who treats everyone like family and remembers everything from birthdays to credit card numbers and is the best guy to ride with when you need some peace and quiet and BB King. The locker room leader you want to emulate. The guy who spotted her dancing like an idiot to Paramore and bought her tickets two months later.

It's just Seth, one of her best friends, who never laughed at any of her gimmick ideas. The guy who cried during her Iron Man match. The guy who once punched the Road Dogg for smacking her ass. The guy who camped out on her couch for a week to play through Crash Bandicoot when she was out rehabbing her shoulder.

She knows she can trust all three of them, so it shouldn't be terrifying or nervewracking, right? And then her brain sort of freezes as soon as the words come out of Dean's mouth.

"Look, what these two chickens are trying to get at is that we want to fuck you. All three of us. In whichever combinations or positions you want. And we're probably gonna fuck each other, too. You in?"

She's sure she looks ridiculous, because her jaw's on the ground and her hair's a wreck from Mella pulling out her ponytail earlier, but this is like, a prime fantasy here. It's not as if she (and every other male-attracted person in the entire company) hasn't wished for something like this. If she says yes, she knows nothing will happen that she doesn't want. If she says no, that will be the end of it and they'll still be friends.

But you just don't get propositioned for a foursome - or potentially sex with two voyeurs or a threesome with one of them watching, she's not clear on how it'll go down - every day, which is why she dials Sasha, the three men staring her down in interest.

"Hey bestie, enjoy the room tonight. Yeah, I, uh, have plans. No, you don't get details. I'll meet you for breakfast after my workout, just text me when you're up. Love you, bye."

"You're in?" Roman asks, when she hangs up.

That is the question, isn't it? And she thinks about answering it then and there, but the longer they stay in the parking lot, the more likely it is that some fan with a camera phone is going to put this all over the internet. At least it's late-ish, and therefore the streets are pretty deserted.

"I'm in for catching a ride back to the hotel and not doing this here," she says, and Seth hooks an arm around her.

"That means yes, it totally means yes, I told you so."

"I hate you," she mutters, blushing and hoping like hell no one can see it with the streetlights dimmed.

"Join the club," Roman says, catching the keys that Dean tosses him. "In the back, boys. Bayley gets shotgun, because she smells better than you two animals."

Seth not-so-subtly squeezes her ass before releasing her, and Dean sniffs her obnoxiously as he rounds the side of the car. "Ooh, eau de craft beer."

"Ooh, a whiskey distillery carpet-bombed by onion rings."

"Yeah, okay, fine. You smell like sunshine and cotton candy compared to us." His voice goes deep - much deeper than she thought and wow, this is going to be some new form of torture, listening to Dean talk while sitting inches from Roman and Seth. "Don't worry, we'll fix that. Have you smelling all sorts of filthy when we're done with you."

She kind of can't talk for the rest of the ride.

***

They go back to the boys' suite at the Marriott. Luckily it's up on the 18th floor, she and Sasha were on 11, and everyone else is down in the single-digits. If she decides to bail, it's not like she'll run into Sheamus on an ice run.

She gets it together enough to talk, because she knows enough about this kind of sex to know they're going to need honesty and time for planning. She also curls up in the armchair separately - even though Seth's legs are draped across Roman's lap on the couch and Dean's leaving her room on the other sofa - because she can't think straight if people are touching her.

"So is this a recent thing?" she starts, trying not to squirm too much. It's intimidating as hell having these three looking at her. "The three of you with someone else? And uh, wanting it to be me?"

Dean grins, that cocky little glint in his eyes. "We've been fucking since Florida, everyone knows that. There's not always someone else joining, but it's happened a time or five. You, though - it was Seth walking in on you and Finn that got us interested."

"How much of that did you get?" she asks him, and she's sure she's blushing like crazy. She'd said some pretty private stuff, because she's never really had a filter around Fergal, and because he's never, ever judged her. 

"Mostly the stuff about switching. Being overwhelmed. Wanting to try out more than one partner. That bit where he was holding your hands." Seth looks much less shocked than he had that night barging into the locker room. Now, he has an intent little gleam in his eye. "Caught my attention. Seeing you grinding on him kept it."

"That is a pretty image, you and Finn. All those abs," Dean drawls, giving her a fairly blatant once-over. "I'm fucking jealous."

(Being the focus of Dean's interest is terrifying in the really good way. She'll probably die before admitting it, but she used to get turned on watching him as Mox, recording and saving CZW for late at night when no one else was home. What can she say - he looks stupidly attractive in a dog collar, playing a scumbag. The kind of guy a girl like her would never get a second glance from.) 

Her heart is pounding, rabbit-fast, like she's measuring a suicide dive, and she blurts it out before she can second-guess herself. 

"I'm not exclusive with him. We've got an arrangement."

"Good." And that's Roman, someone she would have expected to just be along for the ride, but who's lazily playing with a strand of Seth's hair and staring at her all sleepy-eyed and hungry. "All spousal and girlfriend permission slips for us too. You can check, if you want."

She believes him. Renee would eviscerate Dean if he cheated, and she's sure the Mafia wouldn't have anything on Roman's wife. Seth - she honestly doesn't know if he's with someone. She never does, they rarely talk about their personal lives, but if Roman says it's okay, then she'll take it.

"I trust you . . . but when we're done with - whatever - I'm gonna need to text him and tell him. We don't keep secrets from each other. And I also don't do anything kinky without clearing the air, so can we do the safeword thing?"

Roman looks intrigued, Seth a little surprised, but Dean - she thinks he's got the most experience in this kind of thing and knows what she's getting at. He looks self-satisfied, like he'd been right about her.

"Okay. How about you give us a color and tell us your safeword? Even just for shit like this, we don't wanna make you upset."

"Green," she says, and forces herself to shift position a little more upright. Breathe in, hold, and out. "My safeword is 'genesis'. I don't hate pet names. Yes to 'kitten' and 'babe', maybe to "sweetheart". I don't like being called a slut or anything along those lines. No to anything involving me as a little girl, baby, or darling."

Dean rolls to his feet, boneless and lazy like he is, and it isn't until he's slinking over to her - barefoot and tall and hips swaying - that she realizes she's biting her lip. He sees it, grins again, and keeps walking until he reaches the side of her chair, crouching down at her eye level.

"That was pretty good, kitten," he says, lightly trailing a hand over hers on the chair. "My word is 'wire', Seth's is 'cyber', Roman's is ''blitz'. I'm gonna be in charge of this, because I've been doing this the longest. Is that all right?"

She nods, but looks over to Seth and Roman. "Okay. I - I can do that. I've heard some of the stories."

"Yeah?" 

He looks amused, with a fine edge on it. She had an ex like him, twitchy and brilliant and desperate to prove himself. She doesn't think Dean would roll over for her, though. 

"Yeah, you know I used to hang with Sara and Christina back in Shimmer. Tina's got *stories* about you."

Seth laughs, startled, and swats at Roman's arm. "About our boy? Bet she does. Nothing like the-"

"If the words "bear" or "costume" leave your mouth, I will fucking punch you," Dean growls.

"And if we're kissing and telling," she continues, cautiously, "you're gonna need to go a little harder on me than you would on Renee, but softer than you and AJ went on Char that time."

"She told you about that?"

"Only enough to explain to me and Fergal why she needed to curl up in our hotel room and why she had kendo stick bruises on her back."

Roman's voice breaks in, scraped-gravel low, and his eyes are really gorgeous like this. "I didn't hear this story, uce. Something you forgot to tell me?"

Oh. Oh, _wow_, she knows what that tone means, and hah, Sasha owes her twenty bucks. Like hell Roman didn't top for those brats.

"Yellow, Ro. Not my story to tell.” Dean's voice is softer than it had been for her, and she watches him rake back his hair. "And I need to be in topspace for this. If everything goes well, you can fuck me after we take care of our girl. I'll tell you the story later."

"Alright, Dean. Is that good for you, babe?" Roman asks.

She takes a breath. "It's pretty great." Stretches her leg out, nudging Dean back to her. "Can I ask something?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"I want you to tell me what I can call all of you, and I want to know if you'll let me have requests tonight."

Seth finally speaks up, rolling his shoulders back and tilting his head. "Do you want requests? Cause I heard that part of the conversation, too."

"For a first time," she says, "yes, I do. I want as many as possible, and I don't want any of my limits pushed. No bathroom stuff, no blood, no humiliation, and a soft limit on pain."

"You've got it," Dean says, having settled back down at her knees, brushing his thumb lightly against the arch of her foot. "Ask for what you want, whenever you want. I don't think any of us will have a problem giving it to you."

She feels herself sigh a little in relief. "Thank you, sir."

There's a moment of weird, possibly supernatural nonverbal communication going on between the three of them, and she thinks she's made a wrong move. Dean finally cracks a smirk, and Seth looks at Roman for a long moment before flicking his eyes back to her. 

"That's good, Bay. You can keep calling Dean 'sir', because he's in charge. You call me 'babe' or by name, because I'm not, and - no promises, but if I do sub for you, I like being called 'boy'. Roman is Roman for you, and a few different things for us."

She can't stop the little shivers going through her, and it makes Roman growl a little under his breath. "One more thing," he says, and she has to stop Dean's hand on her ankle, it's way too distracting. "You don't kiss and tell, with us. Other than what you and Finn need to discuss. I hear anything going around the locker room, I'm gonna be angry."

"Understood," she says, and adds "I shouldn't need to tell you guys the same, right?"

"We got you," Roman says, and she feels something low in her stomach untwist. This is happening. 

Dean's fingers are back on her calf, stroking gently through her leggings. "I know the feeling you were talking about that night. We'll get you there."

"Speaking just for myself," Seth adds, "I could see it on you all week."

She cracks a sheepish half-smile, remembers smacking Austin a little too hard during an UpUpDownDown taping and raising her voice to argue with Nia a little too loud. Remembers Seth crossing his arms as he watched her do a few too many box jumps at the gym. Remembers the concerned texts afterward, when she hadn't gone for lunch after the workout like she usually would.

"Yeah," she says quietly, and hears her voice do the echoing thing it does when she's starting to slide under. "Babe, I want to sit in your lap for the next part. Whatever Sir and Roman have in mind."

"Complete opposite of a problem," Seth says, and gets to his feet, heading for the bedroom. He doesn't even turn around before he adds, "Dean, no hijacking before she gets in here, huh?"

"You are zero fun, Rollins," he says, and sits back so she can stand on shaky legs. 

***

It's that edgy sort of interesting to follow Seth, knowing that Dean and Roman are also following her, watching her - she can feel Roman's gaze in particular, tracing up the curve of her ass in leggings. She stops just inside the doorway, and Dean curls his fingers around a section of her hair.

"Since you're in the bedroom now, I'm hijacking. Okay?" She nods, and he pulls her in for a kiss, which is slower than she expects, and he bites her lip like he knows the whine she'll make. "Yeah, that's right, we're gonna hear a whole lot of that, kitten. Can we get you undressed?"

Nods again and notices the way Roman's hesitating in the doorway. Like he's not sure how he fits into this, and she can't let that happen. "Want you to do it. But only the way Roman says."

Dean looks at Roman, and she tries not to sway on her feet with how close he is. Roman smiles, sits next to Seth on the bed to start unlacing his boots. "That's a good idea," he says to Dean. "I like watching my boy work. Make it pretty for me, but no touching anything other than her face or arms unless I tell you to. That goes for you too, kitten. Hands and everything else off Dean for now."

Both her and Dean groan, and Roman just laughs. Not a cruel laugh, but a really warm little chuckle, and she likes it. It suits him.

"You are  _ killing _ me here, uce," Dean says, and she has to agree. "I got her right where she's dying to be, and you're making me wait."

She wants to press herself to him, soak in that jittery, electric warmth, but he tucks the piece of her hair behind her ear and edges back. Only keeps his left hand on her shoulder. 

"It's good for you. Slow the hell down." Roman kicks off his left boot, and starts on the right, while Seth curls a little into his side, shirtless already. It draws her attention - the way Seth's fingers map up and down Roman's tattoo, the way Roman seems to be uncoiling a bit. "Start with her leggings, for Seth - all right, Bay?"

She makes a soft noise. "Okay. Just keep talking, all of you. I like knowing the plan."

Seth laughs softly, one of his less-nasal ones, running a hand down his chest, slow stroke to his still-clothed dick. "I'm a leg guy. Been a little fixated on looking at your bare legs -" and Dean hooks a finger into the waistband of her grey Tapout leggings. Tugs them down her hips as slow as he can. "- fuck, yeah, like that. Oh, cute panties."

They're blue-and-white striped and she arches a little. "Thanks."

Dean's still inching the leggings down, and he leans in to kiss her. Mouth, cheek, jaw, finally the pale stretch of her neck, and he hums low in his throat. "Gonna show you off. Seth likes it, and Ro and I like teasing him. Gonna tease you too, sweetheart, just a little before I sit you in Seth's lap."

"And then what?" she asks, the leggings slipping down to her ankles. Dean's still being incredibly careful not to touch her as he helps her step out of them.

She's trembling, wanting more of Dean, of all of them, and she also can't stop staring at how Roman's stretched out on the bed. Fuck, he's shirtless too, it is a crying shame he doesn't wrestle that way, but she supposes it'd be bad if entire arenas went up in flame at the sight. He raises an eyebrow at her before he speaks.

"Then I plan on eating you out. Any problem with that?"

"Oh fuck no," she breathes, and Roman grins. 

"Good to hear. That's gonna be the limit of me and you, all right? My wife's very understanding, but we've got rules. Hands and mouth are okay, pre-approved partners are okay, anything beyond that requires permission and negotiation." 

"Okay. You - I need you to let me know if I go anywhere that isn't allowed. Sometimes I forget, when I'm under."

Dean brushes her hair back, stroking down the pin-straight fall of it. "One of us will make sure. We're pretty awesome at teamwork, Bay."

"That we are," Roman says, his hand absently playing with Seth's nipple. "Spread your legs open a bit more, I want Dean to check something. How's our girl running?"

Dean's hand slips between her thighs - panties still on, but long since soaked - and rubs her gently. She nearly bucks forward, and Dean catches her around the waist. "Easy, huh? I've got you. Let me feel how wet you are for us - mmm, not bad, getting there pretty quick. Ah fuck, that's sweet, you can keep right on trying to grind onto my hand, but it's not gonna happen. I don't think any of us want you to come until you're in Seth's lap, right guys?"

"Yeah," Seth agrees, his eyes fixed on her pale skin against the denim of Dean's jeans. "But after that, Ro, you're gonna let her? I mean, I don't think there's many people who don't go off like fucking air raid sirens when you put your mouth on them."

"We'll see," Roman says, licking his lower lip to watch her shiver. "Kitten, give me a color on making you wait to come."

"Greenish-yellow," she says, and she can feel Dean snicker a little against her hair. His hand is working her lightly through the cotton, softer than before, and she can think a little better. 

"I'm gonna need more words than that," Roman cautions, and she makes a soft, pleading noise for Dean, who stops.

It takes her longer than she expects to squeeze her eyes shut, slow her breathing, and drag her brain out of the non-verbal side of subspace. "Green 'cause I really like being teased. Like - mmmm, begging. Begging's gonna happen. Yellow 'cause you can't drag it out too long. If I don't think I can come, it's - not good. It hurts, and I really don't like it."

"Can you come more than once?" Seth asks.

"Yeah. Usually a couple times."

"Oh, we can do that." And that's Dean, brushing his fingers against her again. She whines through her teeth, and he finally presses his fingers against her hard, lets her grind down and cry out. "You'll love Ro's mouth, sweetheart, he's really fucking good with it. Hell, later on, maybe Seth and I will take turns licking your pussy. You want it? Let us get all good and messy - *fuck*, I felt that, you're soaking my hand - let us make you scream a couple times before we fuck you?"

It's yes, of course it's yes, she babbles it out while Roman's smile cuts white through his dark beard. She struggles a little with how good it's feeling, wants Dean's hands firmer on her, and Seth's hands are going to his jeans. Skins out of them a little shaky - Roman slaps at Seth's ass as Seth gets to his knees - and grins over at her. Thank Crossfit for that chest and ass, she thinks hazily, Seth in ring gear is gorgeous, but Seth in clingy green boxer briefs is mouthwatering.

"That sounds pretty, babe," he says, crooking his fingers at her. "Let her over here, Dean, I want a turn."

Dean's fingers press hard against her one more time, and she groans through her teeth at him pulling away. He clicks his teeth at Seth. "Not done yet. Ro hasn't told me to get her shirt off."

"Now that," Roman says, dragging a hand through Seth's hair, making his back arch, "is a damn shame. Think you should get to work on that. Bra stays on until I decide Seth deserves it."

"You're mean," she mutters. "Why did I think you'd be nice?"

"Oh, I'm gonna be real nice to you, kitten." He's grinning at her over Seth's shoulder, biting a little and casually running his hands over Seth's chest. God, Roman's hands are massive, she's going to have bruises all across her thighs and ass if he decides to hold her down. It's a thought she really likes. "Gonna let you have whatever you want, but this little slut right here?" Seth growls, but clearly likes the name-calling, and Roman tugs at one nipple. "He loves it when I'm mean."

She has to giggle at Seth's expression - bratty irritated jealousy - and Dean slides his hands under her shirt. Lets his fingers stroke at the curve of her waist and the muscles of her stomach, and she arches back into his touch. Her hips grind into his cock as she rocks against him slightly off-rhythm. Roman's whispering something to Seth, and his eyes flick open to look at her and Dean.

"Off," Seth groans, and Dean just ignores him. Hums low in his throat as he teases at the underside of her breasts and the band of her sports bra, and Seth's panting a little, writhing in Roman's hands. She's hardly doing any better, with Dean touching her. "Please. C'mon, Ro, please."

"Begging already? Damn son, slow your roll." Roman grins again, nods to Dean, who takes her shirt up and over her head, and she can see Seth's hips working against Roman. "You're still gonna touch her only the way we tell you. Gotta be good enough to earn our girl."

"I'll be good - ah, fuck please! I'll be good, I'll be good for you."

If she weren't in danger of passing out already, hearing Seth tell Roman he was going to be good for him might have done it.

"Hey gorgeous," Dean says, as he slowly nudges her back toward the bed. God, she's hazing out already, and Dean's smile is both pleased and predatory. "You're gonna want to see this."

He turns them around so her back is pressed to his chest. She smells leather from his jacket and whisky from the bar, opens her eyes to find Roman pinning Seth to the headboard, Seth's wrists in one hand while the other slowly works Seth's dick. She gasps, and Dean hums a little against her ear, presses his own hard cock to her ass.

"You like that?" he asks, and she nods, taking in the way Seth whimpers, the bites Roman's leaving all down Seth's neck. "He'll go softer on you. Always a sap for showing a lady a good time, even when she's practically  _ begging _ to be put down hard. Ain't that right, kitten?"

"Shit," she curses, "shit, I - yeah. Please."

"Please what? Please hold you down? Please spread you out and spank you? Cause lemme tell you, Bay, Seth might be all about your abs and legs, but I'm dying to put my hands on that cute little ass of yours. You told me soft limit for pain, and that sounds to me like you might need some convincing."

Dean strokes down her collarbone, still obeying Roman's guidelines of where he can touch her, and she wants to tell him to forget Roman, forget Seth, just please touch her and fuck her and make her come. Spanking's never been on the agenda, but she wants it. Wants it bad enough to let him see, and his eyes spark in delight. 

"Color for pain?" Normally it's yellow or red, and she thinks her eyes show it. Her heart sure pounds, hands shaking a little where she's clutching his shirt, but she can't say anything besides "green", and his mouth twists knowingly. "Bay, I don't think I really believe that. You wanna be good right now, and I know you will be, but I'm not going to hurt you this time. Got too many other plans for tonight."

"Not fair . . . oh my *god*, you had to mention spanking, why'd you do that? Can't, mmm, can't get it out of my head now." 

"Breathe, kitten. Stay here with us."

He hugs her in return, which helps bring her back up a lot. Dean doesn't hug often, doesn't really hug comfortably, and she knows that. It clears her head, and she takes a breath, blinks up at him, and he brushes his thumb across her mouth.

"I'm fuckin' flattered you'd give me that, Bay. I really am. If you want it sometime down the road, we can talk about it. But this part is going to be more about letting you switch like you wanted. Call all the shots, but me and Roman are gonna talk you through it. Seth's such a good sub - don't you want to see him?"

Roman's whispering something in Seth's ear, and she can't hear it, but it makes Seth shiver all over. Open his eyes wide and groan "yes, I promise, okay, fuck, please - fucking let me touch her", and Roman eases up on his grip. Looks over his shoulder at Dean and grins sharply.

"Good boy." And fuck, she can feel the way Dean hardens for that. She squirms against him, and Roman eases himself back to the opposite side of the bed. "Kitten, you can come over here and sit in Seth's lap now. You can do whatever you like to him, and he's agreed that he's not gonna fuck you until you tell him to. You're in charge of him for this. Still with us?"

It's hard to step away from Dean, to look away from where Roman is flushed across the bridge of his nose and hard in his jeans, but she does it. The words help, the explicit 'you're in charge of him', and she tries to recall the times she's topped. How her posture changed. The kind of words she used. Deep breaths, eyes focused on Seth, back straight.

"I'm with you . . . Seth, baby, eyes up." His eyes snap to her face, and she starts making her way towards the bed. "I want you to answer a question. Anything I want?"

His breathing is thready, and he curls his hand into a fist in the sheets as she stops a few feet from him. Roman is watching them intently - Dean lazily, she can see him strip off his shirt out of the corner of her eye - but Seth 's eyes are huge. 

"Anything," he repeats. "I - I wanna be good for Roman. And you. Let me touch you, make you feel good."

"And if I don't want you touching me? In fact, Roman?" He raises an eyebrow. "Do you have anything I can tie him with?"

"Soft or harsh?" he asks. 

She clocks Seth's reaction to the choices: a sigh at 'soft', a whimper at 'harsh'. Not too much of a preference. "What do you usually use?"

"He's a fucking beast for being tied at the wrong times," Roman answers, running a casual hand down Seth's back, and the calm is nearly instant. "He's ripped through belts, wouldn't even feel a scarf, don't have cuffs on me. Hey Dean, we got any of the tape left?"

Dean starts rifling through a bag in the corner - black duffel, indistinguishable from other luggage save for a neon yellow tag - and comes up with a roll of bondage tape, which he tosses to her. She catches it, and turns back to Seth.

"Color?"

"Green, Jesus, I did not think you'd tie me up. Is this a you-and-Finn thing? Please please tell me you tie him up and like, lick him all over cause that's-"

"I can gag you, too."

It's an immediate "yellow", and Seth shivers. "I - I want you to use me. Roman said I had to be good for you, and I can be really good, but you can't take away both my mouth and hands at the same time."

"Are you being good only for Roman?" she asks, and it confuses him. She reaches out, presses down a little on the hands he probably doesn't even realize are shaking. "It's okay, you should be good for him, but I want you to be good for me too. Not only because Roman said so."

"How should I-?"

"Be my good boy, Seth. I know you can do it. Breathe and relax for me."

"Y-yeah. Okay," Seth says, and while it takes a few minutes of petting, his shoulders eventually slump like a weight's come off them. His eyes are hazing over, and she strokes down his arms.

There's a light touch to her shoulder, and Dean steps around her to stand between her and the bed. He nods to the roll of tape in her hands. "Do you know how to use that?"

She shakes her head. "Ferg usually ties me." Dean doesn't react, except for a wry little smirk, and holds out his hand for the roll of tape, which she gives him. "Show me how it's done, then. Seth, are you going to be good for us? Let Dean tie your wrists?"

His reply is garbled, half a 'please' and half a moan, and he's rocking his hips against the air. She watches Dean kneel on the bed, murmuring under his breath to Seth, who offers up his hands so easily. Dean calmly presses down, bends Seth's arms at the elbows until his fingers are laced at the small of his back, and begins wrapping the tape around Seth's wrists. Does it slow, demonstrating how to stick the tape to itself.

Roman reaches out, pulls her gently into his lap, and it's all solid warmth. Just this gorgeous wall of hot flesh and muscle and the scent of his conditioner. No wonder everyone wants to roll over for him, she thinks, and he buries his face in her hair for a moment before kissing the back of her neck. "You're a surprise, kitten. Didn't think you'd take so well to this side, after what Seth heard you saying to Finn."

"It's not like I've never topped before. It's just - different. And hard. I can't do it easily, there's so much focus involved. You and Dean and Fergal, you're all so good at it."

She feels him laugh softly against her neck, and as he responds, he keeps pressing small, open-mouthed kisses to her skin.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's sometimes hell to put someone under and keep them there. Figure out what they need and how to give it to them when they might be fighting it the whole way. But then there's someone like Seth, who goes down so pretty. Or you, baby girl, don't think I can't hear you biting back those sounds."

"Red.” Roman looks at her in surprise, but stops dead. “Please don't call me that. It's - it's not yours."

She can't say it's what Fergal calls her, but Roman seems to get it anyway, murmuring "sorry" and kissing her in apology. She appreciates it both for the gesture it is and because Roman’s just a really good kisser. It's like drowning, makes her feel dizzy and floating again, and she barely hears Dean clear his throat.

"Hey, keep your mouth off our girl," Dean teases, finished with Seth and currently tugging on his hair. Baring his throat, arms straining at the tape. "Distracting her and shit when our slut's ready and waiting."

"Can't have that," Roman says, and shifts her over to her knees next to Seth. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a real pretty sight."

***

Roman isn't wrong in the slightest, Seth is so beyond gorgeous laid out for her. Hands behind his back, struggling in the tape, thighs splayed wide with his cock pushing out of his boxers. Dean's brushing Seth's hair out of his eyes, and she reaches to do the same. Seth's curls are soft against her hands, and he turns his face into her palm like a cat.

"Mmmmplease. Please touch me."

"I will, if you're a good boy for me." Seth whimpers, and she tugs at his hair a little. "Roman?"

"Hmm?"

"How easy does he come? I don't want him to go off before I'm finished."

Dean grins, running a finger along Seth's belly, and Seth's cock jerks. "Remember last time, Ro? Our boy went off like a fucking firework after barely five minutes."

"You made him ride for about a hundred miles across Arizona with a butt plug," Roman says, and she tries not to either choke or whimper. Seth loses the battle, precum beading on his dick. "I'm surprised he fucking lasted that long. And to answer your question, kitten, I'd say he can hold out for a while tonight. I'll warn you if he's getting too close."

"I hate you all," Seth moans, and she tugs softly at his hair to get his attention back.

"You can do this for me, right?" He nods, after a few moments, and she rewards him by straddling his lap, settling down with a soft moan, and leaning in to brush her mouth against his. "Kissing is okay?"

"Fuck, please, please kiss me. Everything's okay, babe, I swear."

"Good." She finally lets herself kiss him the way she's wanted for ages, slow and wet, sinking her fingers into his hair and licking his mouth open for her. If Roman kisses overwhelming and Dean kisses mean, Seth kisses sweet, and she loves the way Seth makes noise for her; low moans, a harsh pant when she breaks for air, a whine in the back of his throat as her weight shifts against him. "You're a really good boy, Seth. These two should be proud."

"Thank you," he gasps, straining against the tape, and his eyes are already blown-out. "Thank you. I want - mmmm, I want to touch you, please let me touch you." Her hips flex, grinding down with more intent, and he's aching-hard against her. She pulls his hair with a little more force, and oh, that noise was *filthy*. "Harder, you can do it harder, you can do everything you want, I just need to touch you."

"Not yet," and he makes another lost little moan. "Good boy, remember? I can do what I want with you, and all you have to do is take it just this pretty."

Roman's voice comes out quiet, but with a fascinating little tremor in it. "You sure you're worried about topping, Bay? From where I'm sitting, you're putting my boy down real sweet."

She blinks, turning from Seth to where Roman's got a hand on his dick, rubbing slow and careful. It makes something in her shiver, and Seth gasps wet in his throat, arches hard enough beneath her to make her attention snap back to him.

"Seth, tell me how close you are."

"I can't, I'm trying and I wanna come, you're so hot and wet, babe. Please, please fuck me, please-"

"Cut that shit, baby," Dean says, snickering. He's stretched out on Seth's other side, hair falling into his eyes while he watches them. "You ain't anywhere near going off. Let him suffer, kitten, he can take it."

It's barely an instant that she's sat back on Seth's thighs before he howls, shaking in the tape. Breathing harsh in his throat like he's twenty minutes into a match and been thrown around for all of them. "No no no no no," he babbles, eyes wide and his cock pressing against his belly, and she likes the look on him a lot. "No please, Bay, I need you please-"

"Shush," she says, petting his hair and letting him kiss her desperately. "Babe, I've got you. But you'll get inside me only when I say so. I think you can take me using you a little more. Cause I want to - I really like feeling you all hard, trying to fuck me - and I like you begging, Seth. I like it a lot."

Dean says something to Roman, but she can't quite make it out with Seth moaning and trying to grind against her. She runs her hands down Seth's chest, mapping all that gorgeous muscle he's managed to pack on, and presses her mouth to the edge of his beard, under his jaw. He makes that filthy little noise again, and she bites experimentally, making him cry out.

"Found that sweet spot of his, huh?" Roman asks, reaching over a gentle hand to steady her as Seth bucks hard. "That spot's the reason for like, half of our noise complaints."

She shifts back up and strokes Seth's dick lightly, keeping her eyes on Roman. His hand is huge and warm at the small of her back. "Do we have to worry about that right now?"

Dean laughs, slaps Seth's flushed cheek lightly. "This place is a shit-ton nicer than a Motel 6 in Tuscaloosa. Much thicker walls. You gonna make our boy scream? I'd sure like to hear that."

"What are my limits with him?" she asks. "Because I think I can make him cry, and I wanna see it."

Roman's head tips back on a shudder, and Dean's grin sharpens.

"If you make Seth cry, I will personally buy you the weird video game of your choice and wear one of your t-shirts at a house show."

"You're on."

She wouldn't expect Dean to be so conscientious of his partner's limits, but he's pretty clear with her about Seth's: he likes being made to make noise, absolutely loves orgasm denial, he'll beg but words get difficult, and being made to cry is a rare event, but he goes crazy if you get him there. He won't safeword verbally, but he might tap. It's good to hear it from Dean, but she knows she needs to hear it from Seth.

"Babe, I want something from you, and I need a color for it."

"Green," he says, slurred and hazed-out, before she can even try to ask a question, and she freezes, doesn't know what will get him up out of subspace temporarily.

Roman's hand slides across to her hip and squeezes, draws her back from Seth. He leans over, kissing his way up Seth's shoulder and humming low in his throat.

"Baby," he growls, and not only does Seth shiver, she and Dean do too. Roman cups Seth's cheek in his hand, resting his forehead against Seth's. "Open your eyes. Good. Good boy. Come up a little for me, okay? Deep breath on five. One . . . two . . ."

He keeps counting, and she watches while Seth inhales, eyes opening. Exhales again on Roman's five count, and he still looks absolutely wrecked, but he's back behind his eyes again. 

"Good, that was good. You okay to listen to our girl for a minute?"

"Yeah, course. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Roman says, sitting back on his knees and looking over to her. "Go ahead, kitten, he's all right."

She shifts her weight carefully - enough to get closer to Seth, but not enough to put her anywhere near his dick - and laces her fingers in his. His squeeze is soft, hampered by the tape, but he tilts his head in curiosity as he looks down at her.

"Dean told me that you like making noise, like being denied." He nods. "I need you to tell me yes or no for this next part. I'm going to keep teasing you. I might take my panties off for it, or I might not. You can beg all you need, but I won't let you fuck me until you cry for it. Yes or no?"

And he looks at her like she's a fucking miracle, jerks at the tape before he remembers he can't touch her. Murmurs "yes, yes, oh my god Bay, please let me do it," and she reaches out, covers his eyes again. 

"Good boy, Seth. Let's start with something that works for me - every time I touch you, I want you to take one deep breath and tell me your color. You can beg, if you want, it's so hot when you beg."

"Green."

She laughs, a little. "I didn't even start asking yet." Brings up her free hand to run fingers through his hair, and his sigh is breathy instead of deep. "Seth, deep breath and then color. Let's hear it."

In. "Green." Out. In. "Green". Out. She makes him do it ten times, until his eyes are heavy-lidded and his shoulders are relaxed, and he's making the softest little pleading sighs. It's like burning from the inside out, moving her hips forward to grind down against his dick, drag the soaked cotton against her clit. Seth moans, starting low and shivering and continuous, drawing breath just to exhale it in a cry. He isn't forming words yet, and she leans in, presses her mouth to his ear.

"Good boy, that's so good, babe, can you feel that? How wet I am for you? Think about how it would feel if I took my bra and panties off. You want that, babe? Gotta earn it."

It's immediate, Seth arching against her and groaning "please please please" through lips he's bitten red. She doesn't know how hard he likes to be handled, but she closes her hand around him, makes him cry out rough and loud. He's slick enough without lube, her hand gliding over his dick. His begging amps up, a slight sheen of moisture in his eyes, and he's gasping "please let me please let me, I need you".

"Jesus," Roman curses, slides his hands up to take her bra over her head. She whimpers in gratitude, but loses it when Roman's hands go to cup her breasts. Her skin is agonizingly sensitive, and she cries out, Dean catching her mouth in a kiss. "Fucking gorgeous, sweetheart. Let him touch you, but you're gonna have to let him come soon. Not sure how long he'll hold out."

"Okay," she breathes, easing up a little on Seth's dick to follow his rhythm and stroke him. It's almost impossible to do, though, with Roman's hands on her and Dean giving her sharp little bites down the line of her throat. "Okay, oh *shit*, guys, please, I can't - you gotta let me go."

Roman does, but he's still curled against her back stroking at her hair, and Dean sucks slow and wet at her skin before shifting back. Seth's yanking at the tape hard, and now she guesses she knows why he wears sleeves or wrist guards all the time. He ruts against her, sharp thrusts that have her crying out for more, and his eyes are screwed shut, but she can see the tears and hear his shattering little whimpers. She has just enough will left to slide her panties off, take a condom from Roman and turn to Dean.

"Cut him loose," she says, and Dean retrieves a pocketknife from the bedside table and cuts the tape off Seth. She helps Seth work the cramps out of his muscles, then slides forward, gets the condom on him and his dick nestled right between her legs. "Baby," she breathes, like she's dragging it out of herself, "you're so good, you did it, you can fuck me now, however you want, c'mon, need you, please."

She'd kind of always suspected it, but Seth fucks like a demon when he's been denied. He slides his hands up her thighs, boosts her over Dean and down on her back, hooking her leg around his waist and sinking into her hard enough to punch her breath out. Roman hisses in surprise, and Dean growls something under his breath as Seth sucks bruises onto her throat and snaps his hips forward. She's wet down her thighs, but he's working her open on his dick, and the pain is just this side of good. She drags her nails down his shoulders - probably too hard, the makeup girls will have fun trying to cover it - but with the way he howls for it and fucks her harder, it's worth it.

And fuck, that's the angle she needs, the one that makes her keen and beg and want more, gasp out nonsense filth into Seth's ear. She can feel Roman and Dean beside them, thinks they might be kissing, but she can't focus on anything but the gorgeous stretch and burn of Seth fucking her. His breath harsh against her neck, his mouth hot on her skin, the impending case of beard burn she's going to have to cover up, and her body jacknifes unexpectedly as she comes. 

"Oh my god," she groans, letting Seth push her thighs up and fuck her messy and off-rhythm, realizing how badly she's shaking. "Baby, please, please-"

"Don't beg, don't beg, ah *fuck*." Seth presses his mouth to her breast, whining low in his throat. "God, I can't stand you fucking begging me.”

"Don't listen to a word of that, kitten," Roman growls, running a hand down Seth's back, and it sets Seth off enough to come with a low, shaking groan. Seth slumps to the side, doesn't want to crush her, and gathers her to him. His heart's pounding in her ears, and his motions are small as he slips the condom off and ties it before tossing it in the trash. "He loves it. And we both love it, right uce?"

Dean's lying pinned by Roman, but he looks like he could pounce her at any moment. "Sure do. Hearing you get loud, Bay? Pretty fuckin' hot. You were quiet before."

She feels herself blush, buries her nose against Seth's chest. "I don't - it's kinda hard for me to be loud."

Seth purrs a little, smug and warm and lazy underneath her. "Shouldn't have told them that. Those are challenge words."

Oh. Crap.

***

Roman, who has been fairly patient with everyone involved, asks nicely before he kneels between her legs. "Ready for what I promised, kitten?" She nods, and he taps her hip a little sharply. Not a spank, more a reminder, and it makes her gasp, makes Seth tighten his arms around her. "Words, gorgeous. Let's hear you ask for it."

"Do I have to beg?" she asks, and she feels uneasy, unsteady. Like she'd fall if she weren't lying against Seth. "You said-"

"I know what I said."

The part of her that's just come like dying and made Seth cry for her wants to laugh. Wants to know who the hell Roman thinks he is, to give her orders. And the other part . . . wants to spread and beg and do whatever Roman says, no matter what. That part is what's making her so uneasy - it felt smoother with Dean, but with Roman, she doesn't know how to react and she's not under enough not to care.

She's been too quiet, too still, and all three of them pick up on it. Seth curls in closer, murmuring under his breath to her. Dean reaches out and laces his fingers with hers, solid and silent. Roman keeps his eyes locked on hers, hands staying still on her knees. It's probably the best thing she could have asked for - well, other than Fergal being here for the scene, but possibly that'd be on the really bad side of too much - and she's able to breathe easier with the boys' hands on her.

"Talk, Bay," Dean says, voice low and rasping in the quiet of the room. "Ain't gotta be pretty or make sense, just tell us what you want."

"Roman's mouth." That part's easy, it's what he promised, and she can't stop staring at his lips, the pink of his tongue flicking out. "I . . . I wanna go under again. I like it there. Everything's easy. Can't mess up."

Dean exchanges a glance with Seth, then a longer one with Roman. "Okay. Then we're gonna get you there. Can we touch you?"

"Please. Please touch me. I love your hands, all of you, mmm. And mouths. Please?"

"All of us, huh? Seth, you okay to keep her still?" Seth nods, and Dean runs a thumb over her wrist. "If she starts thrashing around, I need you to call an audible. Don't want to hurt her, right?"

"Hell no," Seth returns, kissing her temple. "I got you, sweetheart. You trust me?" She nods, a weak "yes" slipping out. "Then I'm telling you to trust my brothers, okay?"

The nod is harder, this time, but she gets it out. Dean turns to Roman, kneeling between her legs and resting his palms oh-so-gently on her calves. "Ro, keep your hands on her when you lick her pussy. Think our girl's gotta feel pinned down. I'm gonna give our usual signal if you're going too hard."

"I can do that," Roman answers, bending down to press a kiss to the skin behind her knee. "Okay, kitten? How are we doing here?"

"Green." Her voice is soft, but more certain. She trusts him, she does, it's just those stupid nerves that keep her in her head. Do I sound weird, look weird, smell weird? Is it okay for me to let go? "Green, I want it. Just - slow at first? Seth . . . he . . ."

She can't finish it, and a small, pleased little smile crosses Roman's face. "He fucked you good, didn't he? You're all red and swollen-" He strokes her gently, fingers slipping through her wetness and brushing her opening. She cries out, but Seth still has her and she can't move. "Look so gorgeous for us, Bay. C'mon, that's it, let me see what you like."

It's easy, it's so easy to chase Roman's finger with her hips, arch her back and let him tease her. He tests her, wants to see what she likes and which areas are a little sore, and when he finds a spot that makes her cry out in pain, he immediately eases off and goes back to a motion she likes. She can feel Dean watching her, feel his gaze on her tight nipples and her rocking hips, and she can feel the bed dip as he switches position, kneels next to Roman.

"Yeah, uce, get over here," Roman says, that tremor back in his voice. "Tell me what you think."

Dean hums when he settles, flicks his eyes up at her from between her legs. "Man, that *is* a pretty sight. Seth, that is some prime wreckage. I'm even more jealous than I was watching you two. Whaddaya say, kitten, can you give Roman a shot at using his mouth while I get a taste of your boy here?”

He's kissing Seth right next to her ear before she can gather herself to say yes, and god, that's pretty. She should have known how pretty that was, and Roman uses the distraction to press a kiss to the slickness on her thighs. Drags his tongue up her left thigh and groans.

"I love how wet you are, kitten. Love how you taste."

Seth is moaning against Dean's mouth above her, and he breaks away to kiss the shell of her ear and murmur "just relax. Ro's gonna make it so good for you."

Roman keeps his word, and she's glad for Seth holding her down because she thinks she'd fly apart if he weren't. She feels so good, almost high on it - it’s not like she never gets eaten out, but when it’s this good, she knows she goes a little oversensitive. She also knows precisely how much beard burn she's going to have on her thighs, too, and it's going to be worth it, because she's right back on the edge again already. Every small motion of Roman’s tongue and mouth, those soft, wet kisses or sharp brushes of his teeth or long licks, everything's making her shake and cry and shiver like she's dying. 

"Look at you shaking, kitten," Dean purrs, having settled in alongside her and Seth. He's been alternating kissing both of them, stroking his fingers along her breast and Seth's bicep, and his mouth hasn't stopped running while he watches Roman. "All the way up your legs, your hips and belly, you're shivering all over. So fucking sweet for us, that's it, we know you're close, just let him do his thing, ride it out."

Her hands are fisted in the sheets - she'd grabbed for Roman's hair, but he'd growled and Seth had caught her hand and warned her Roman hates his hair being pulled - and she can hear herself making more noise than usual. Long, wordless cries, one after another. Roman licks at her slit, moans against her, and she feels like she's going to shatter apart.

"Fucking hell, you sound gorgeous. You gonna do that when I fuck you?" Dean presses his dick against her side, and Seth reaches over to wrap his hand around Dean. The sound Dean makes is low and filthy, fucks up into Seth's grip and presses sloppy biting kisses to both her and Seth's mouths. "Ah, princess, don't you dare get too greedy. I wanna fuck her tonight, so if you make me come, oh, you're gonna fucking get it. Mmmmmm, let's hear that again, kitten, let's hear that pretty little voice beg, you ain't sneaking anything by me. I want Rome to hear it."

Her hips snap for the way Roman's sucking gently at her clit, and she can't get any words out at first. Just the same high, shivering keen she's been doing, and Roman pulls back for a minute, eyebrow up at Dean's order. A wail tears out of her for it, she's right on the edge, she can feel how the smallest friction on her clit would make her come. 

"More, more please-"

"Nicely," Dean and Seth say in unison, and she gasps. 

"Please let me come, please, I need you to make me come."

Roman swipes at his wet mouth, and shakes his head slightly. "You were pretty explicit earlier, kitten. You said you like begging. I'm not really convinced I should let you come."

Her jaw sets, and she doesn't know why. If this were Fergal, she'd be long past begging already. Shouldn't she be following orders? 

"I can't, I can't-" she stutters, desperate for Roman's mouth back on her. "Can't find the *words*, please don't make me."

Roman's hands stretch up, one pinning her wrist to the bed, the other wrapping around her hip. Grip solid, she finds out as she struggles, and Seth winds a hand in her hair. Doesn't pull, just holds tight, lets her know she won't be going anywhere, and purrs low in his throat for her whimpers. 

"You can do this for us, babe," Seth says, low and coaxing. "We want you to beg pretty, and if you do, Rome's gonna make you come so hard. Win-win, huh?"

"_Please_," she cries out, rips out of her too-loud and messy and everything she hates, everything she needs. "Please let me come, please Roman it hurts and I need your mouth back on me please you're too good, you're gonna make me come so much fuck Roman *please*-"

"Good girl," Roman growls, dipping his head back down between her legs. Heat and slickness and almost-pain, and *oh*.

She can't stop the trembling that starts in her legs, travels up to where Roman's holding her down, her arms and shoulders shuddering in Seth's grip, and Dean exhaling in a low curse next to her. It fucking burns, the way it does when she's been denied, the way it does when she needs it badly. The climax comes in a rush through her veins, makes her curl her arms around Seth's, nearly choke for how the breath punches out of her. 

And she doesn't get a chance to relax, come back down, not when Roman's humming against her clit, licking and sucking her hard against his teeth and ricocheting her higher. Dimly, she can hear herself making high, rising, cries, and Seth and Dean are talking to her, urging her on, telling her to come again, be a good girl, get Roman's mouth wet. Which is clearly not going to be a problem, the way she can feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs. She has Dean and Seth’s hands in a tight grip, using them for leverage to arch and cling and come twice more. Gasping, fighting for breath, fighting the way Roman's zeroing in on her again.

She can see Dean's hand reach over and yank a handful of Roman's hair - something they'd warned her away from, and he snarls as he looks up. His mouth is wrecked and slick with her, and Bayley can't stop shivering and hiding her face in Seth's arm. 

"Ease up, big man," Dean says, letting go of Roman's hair. "You break her before I get my shot, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Looks to me like you're being greedy," Roman says.

"Well, princess over there is the only one who's fucked anyone-"

Seth smacks Dean on the shoulder. "Jerk's got a point, Ro. Our girl feels like she's shaking to pieces, and I think she needs a breather."

"Yeah, kitten?" 

She sucks in a breath, legs tightening on his body as she tries to close them. "Too good," she gasps, "yellow, please, yellow."

Roman kisses her knee, smirks at the aftershocks she's still fighting off, and rises up to his knees. She curls into a ball on her side, feels Seth adjust position around her, and Dean rolls up to his knees as well. Her mouth goes dry as she takes them in - Roman all bronzed muscle, his tattoo shadowed in the dim light; Dean all angles and bone-pale skin, his eyes glimmering through a ragged curtain of hair.

"Best show on the planet," Seth whispers in her ear. "Whichever way it ends up, it's gonna be incredible."

***

Roman grabs Dean by the hair, jerks his head to get a look at his eyes. “You fucking want something, boy?”

“Yeah. There was a lot of chest-thumping earlier about you fucking me. Going to do something about that?”

Dean’s jaw is set, his body in an arch as Roman holds him in place, and she’d never suspect Dean of bottoming if she weren’t seeing this. He’s challenging, cocky, all but begging Roman to put him in his place, and Roman just laughs affectionately at him.

“Brat.” His hand curves around Dean’s cheek, thumb smudging at Dean’s mouth. “You just gotta be fucked, huh?”

The glint in Dean’s eyes is - familiar. Not just the ring, the “lunatic” persona, there’s something else in there that she can’t quite name. And it’s really startlingly hot to see as Roman pushes Dean flat onto his ass and kneels atop his chest. 

“The fuck, Rome-” Dean starts to say, but Roman cuffs him across the mouth.

“Open up, no teeth, better fucking make it good.” 

Dean sucks cock like a champion, not that this is really surprising. His oral fixation is pretty indicative, and he goes to work on Roman eagerly. Opens wide and moans around Roman’s dick and lets Roman fuck his mouth for what seems like ages. Just takes it, gets loud any time Roman touches his face or fucks in hard, relishes being used. 

“See how much he loves it?” Seth purrs into her ear, his palm wrapping around her thigh. His fingers draw little shivery patterns on her skin, and she spreads open again, tilts her hips. “Mmmm, you’re still wet. Or wet again. Doesn’t matter, Dean fucking loves teasing you, I can tell. So soft, Bay. C’mon, let me touch you, just lie back.”

Seth’s fingers zero in on her clit, spreading the wetness from her pussy, and she gasps as she feels how easy it is for him to pleasure her. She feels electric, humming from her head to her toes, desperate to see and feel everything she can. Her hips rock as Seth fingers her, his dick thinking about getting hard against her back, and he’s still talking.

“God, I fucking love Ro’s dick. Next time, you should suck him. Gotta get permission, but mmmm, it’s fucking good. Do you want to?” She imagines herself in Dean’s place, all that power and sexuality and hunger focused on her, Roman’s dick stretching her mouth and his hands in her hair, controlling her. Seth laughs his warm, real laugh, and grinds up sharp against her. “Yeah, you want it. You’re dripping down my arm for how bad you want it.”

“Yeah, kitten?” Roman asks, cocking an eyebrow at them.

She bites her lip, groans for the way Dean takes Roman deeper, chokes around him with a trail of spit down his cheek. “Fuck, oh  _ please _ ,” she says, curling her nails into Seth’s arm and hearing him growl. “I would. Please let me, fuck, he looks so fucking good like that, I think you taste amazing.”

His smile is pleased and a little amused. “Knew you could beg. You hear that, slut?” Roman asks, pulling out of Dean’s mouth and tapping his cock against Dean’s lips. He groans, hazy, and Roman slaps at his cheek. “Make me come, and then give our kitten a little taste. You don’t get shit if you don’t stop being lazy. Suck me like you fucking mean it.”

Bayley would have rolled over immediately, and she suspects Seth would have too, the way his fingers grind against her suddenly. Dean draws back, then snaps his teeth at Roman’s hipbone, slit-eyed and dangerous-looking. It makes her shiver, makes Seth mouth at her ear and then whisper.

“Such a fucking instigator. He’ll do it, he loves getting his face fucked, but he doesn’t want it to be easy.”

Roman slaps Dean again, grabs him by the hair and holds him still. “The fuck did I tell you?”

“Too busy listening to that kitten over there,” Dean answers, trying to get out of Roman’s hold. He locks eyes with her, blue gone deep and dark. “Sound so fucking pretty begging for it. I want you to beg like that for me. Tell me you will, and I’ll finish off Roman.”

She tries to bite it back, but it comes out anyway - “yes, please, please I’ll beg, I want it” - and Dean bares his teeth in a grin. Swallows Roman’s dick again, slick and messy, spit and pre-cum down his chin. He hums sharp in his throat, and then just goes limp. Lets Roman tighten his grip in Dean’s hair and flex his hips hard and fast. It’s rougher than she expected out of Roman, but Dean looks blissed out, dick curving up against his belly.

Roman comes quiet, hissing and arching like a cat, and Dean slumps to his knees beside her and Seth. Crooks his finger at her, and a hot wash of  _ shame-want _ pours through her. She’s going to taste Roman on him, have Dean fuck her, and it’s just this side of too much. She feels feverish, back under where she’d wanted, but it’s - it’s not like it is with Ferg. It’s different.

Dean lies down beside her, his cock smearing wet against her belly, and kisses Roman’s come into her mouth. It’s hot and the good kind of wrong - hits her right in the cunt, and she has to wrap her arms around Dean’s neck to feel like she’s going to stay in her own skin.

“I gotcha, kitten,” he slurs against her mouth, biting sharp and sweet at her lower lip, and she shudders so hard for the little bit of pain she almost thinks she’d come. He looks as surprised as she is, and brushes her hair out of her eyes. “You like that? Gonna let me bite you? Leave a few marks for your cute Irish boyfriend to find?”

She shakes her head; everything’s hazy, she wants it and she doesn’t want it and she’s scared of what wanting it means, and Ferg isn’t here to talk her through it. 

Dean’s mouth is on her shoulder, licking lightly at her skin, teasingly, and he bites soft at first. She gasps, but it’s good, it’s so good, and he increases the pressure. Sucks the skin into his mouth, and her hand curls around the back of his neck. He laughs, low and warning, and raises his head.

“Got ourselves a brand new kink to try out, Seth. Keep her still, huh?”

Seth has her with a leg locked around hers, his arm trapping hers, and she groans as she rubs against both of them. Dean works his way down her chest, little nips that make her gasp and whimper, her head thrown back on Seth’s shoulder.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Seth whispers, letting his free hand tousle Dean’s hair for a moment, then stroke over the wet patch of skin left by Dean’s mouth. “Let him work. He’ll leave such pretty marks on you, they’re gonna be so good.”

“You pick where, brother,” Dean drawls, flicking his tongue over her nipple. 

“Left tit, right underneath. She’ll bruise like a peach.”

Dean’s mouth is on her before she can protest - sucking hard and sharp at the underside of her breast - and she’s whimpering, clutching the sheets. The pain isn’t bad, but the *heat* gets to her like nothing else. She babbles for him to stop, to give her more, grinds back against Seth and up against Dean’s hands, feels like she’s about to boil over.

“Oh, that’s fuckin’ spectacular, man, you were right.” Dean strokes a thumb up the bruise, and Bayley cries out, almost breaks Seth’s grip. “Shhh, kitten, we’ve got you. Still green, right?”

“Yes, oh fuck, please please fuck me,” she says, and it’s like she’s both very far from her body and chained into it at the same time.

“That what you want?” Dean asks, sliding a knee between hers. “Want me to just sink into this pussy? You’re so soft and wet, Bay, so sweet and needy for us. Should I fuck you up against Seth like this? You like it when he holds you down?”

She can’t get anything coherent out, just a low, drawn-out moan that makes Seth grind against her and Dean tap two fingers against her lips. She opens to suck his fingers in, shivering for his incessant talking (“jesus, babe, that mouth of yours, I’m gonna come all *over* it one day”) and runs her tongue over the pads of his fingers.

“Let me see,” Roman says, cutting through her haze a little. She’d honestly forgotten about him, and she looks over her shoulder to find him sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out. “Seth, get over here. Dean’s gonna show our girl off.”

Seth gives her a short, biting kiss before he lets her go, crawling over to Roman’s lap to sit between Roman’s legs, and Dean urges her up to her knees. Turns her so they’re facing Seth and Roman, and she can’t meet their eyes, but she can feel the heat of their attention. Feel their gaze like a weight down her breasts, her waist and hips, on the long muscles of her thighs. It’s a lot, she’s trembling and throbbing and warm all over, and she grabs onto Dean’s hand where he steadies her.

She doesn’t usually have more than three or so orgasms in her, can get through a scene or two, but this? This is a marathon, and she feels like she might boil over.

Dean loops his arm around her waist and puts his mouth to her ear. “Look at them, babe, look how good you got them. Ro still tastes like your pussy, Seth’s got you all over him. My turn, Bay. Gonna make you feel so good, kitten. Can I fuck you like this? Show you off for them?” She nods, and Dean nips at her earlobe. “Ah-ah, words. You tell us what you want.”

“Told you,” she pants, tries to grind back, get his cock against her. “Dean-”

His palm cracks against her ass, and she screams, more startled than anything, and the pain isn’t bad at all. Sweet fucking burn, spreading across her skin.

“What’d you call me?”

“Sir,” she answers, throbbing and dripping and light-headed with it. “Sir, please, please fuck me.”

“Good girl. Touch yourself while I get a condom. Don’t come, or you’ll regret it.”

***

Sliding her own fingers between her legs and feeling the evidence of how wet she is just makes it even hotter and filthier. Roman’s eyes are so dark as he watches her shiver and writhe, making tiny, light circles between her clit and her pussy. Seth lies with his head on Roman’s thigh, wrapping his arms around it, and he looks so sated he could purr. The smallest motions are feeding her arousal; even Seth licking his lips has her imagining his mouth back on her breasts, even Roman’s hand carding through Seth’s hair has her imagining the way he could hold her up while he fucked her.

And Dean . . . he won’t give her a single inch, he’s rolling a condom on like he couldn’t care less what is happening. Her mouth waters for the way he closes his hand around his dick, strokes himself slow and deliberate, and oh. Oh, she just made that broken little whimper, because he’s looking over at her and smiling.

“Easy, kitten, you’ll get this. You’re so fucking good, aren’t you? Wanna come so bad you’re shaking. You don’t even know you’re shaking, Bay, *ah*, no, I said touch yourself, not fuck yourself. Fucking you is my job, you keep those fingers where we can see them.”

She’s trying to bite it all back, press her lips together and curl the fingers of her free hand into the sheets, but every time the fingers on her right hand slide over her clit, she can’t help but cry out. Loud, gasping cries, her hips chasing the orgasm she can’t have, and she watches Roman curl a hand around Seth’s ass and purr at her.

“Jesus, you’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful like this, I never thought we’d see this.”

“C’mon, Dean, don’t make her wait,” Seth says, his body a long, pale line against Roman’s. “She’s too sweet to hurt like this.”

She doesn’t see Dean move - he must have, he was across the bed and now he’s gathering her into his arms - but he’s pressed to her so warm and hard. He strokes her hair out of her eyes, kissing the corner of her mouth, murmuring “I gotcha, babe.”

All she can get out is “please”; over and over, shivering and broken. His hands are pressing bruises into her hips and wrists, and she can’t feel it. Hazing in and out, floating on it, melting around his dick and sobbing for permission to come. He gives it and it’s not even a second later that she starts coming, tripwire-fast. Coming to pieces as he holds her down, absolutely unyielding, pushing her past pleasure and pain and into something that’s both. 

She feels him go taut all over, come hard into the condom, and she thinks it’s over. The thought forms in her head -  _ no, stay, I don’t want to be alone _ \- but she feels him pull out and push her legs open. His mouth touches her thigh, and he’s biting down before she can even try to move. Fuck, it’s good (in the most awful and sweet and vicious way), and she shrieks before Roman lunges over and covers her mouth.

“Bay, no, you gotta be quieter. Gonna have the police called on us if you keep that up.”

She curls into Roman, clinging and burying her head in his chest. Muffles the sound as Dean licks at the bite mark, then bites again until she feels herself come *again*. She goes completely limp, wrung-out, her entire lower body throbbing, and Roman’s whispering how gorgeous she is, telling her to relax and sleep while Dean and Seth clean everyone up. It’s hard, because she feels cold.

In the back of her mind, she knows she isn’t cold. She’s dropping and it’s very late, Ferg won’t be up, so maybe she can just sleep it off. It’s probably rude of her, but she begs Roman to stay, not let go, and something in her tone makes him blink slowly at her, and nod.

“Okay. Okay, Bay, we’ve got you. I’m not leaving. Seth’s gonna come lie down as soon as he’s finished. Dean’s right on my other side, right Deano?”

His head pops over Roman’s shoulder and he reaches over to stroke her hair. “Yep. Ain’t going nowhere. Go on and crash, kitten, we know you need it.”

Her thigh still stings, the only thing grounding the way she’s floating right now, and she weakly tugs Seth to come lie down too. He crawls on her other side, blanketing her, and between his and Roman’s body heat, it’s so much better.

She almost never falls asleep immediately after a scene. She does tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, would now be the time to mention I have two follow-ups written and one more in the works? Renee and Ferg sort of demanded some screen time.


End file.
